Unsure Love
by Fumiki Yuy
Summary: Kite & BlackRose are returning from a boss level dungeon that had a purposful name. When they return to Mac Anu, their friends are acting weird which causes a rift between Kite & BlackRose. However, the rift would later turn to be their benefit.


Unsure Love 

"Whew, the dungeon was a toughie!"

"Hmm. Yeah remind me to never to take us there again." Kite mildly remarked as he and BlackRose warped back to Carmina Godlica.

"Seven floors, level eighty nine- that was close to a Boss Dungeon, only with out the Boss!" BlackRose exclaimed while turning to Kite.

"Chosen Forbidden Virgin, I thought it would be fun…" Kite tried to smile, but sadness overcame him. As the pair walked into the Square, Natsume approached them.

"Good afternoon, have either of you seen Moonstone?"

"Um, I think I saw him in Mac Anu this morning," Kite offered.

"So you have not seen him recently?" Natsume pushed.

"No…" Kite and BlackRose chorused.

"Do you want us to call him for you?" BlackRose asked.

"No, that's ok. I just wanted to talk to him. Thank you."

"Sorry," Kite shrugged. Natsume sighed with despair.

BlackRose cut in, "Hope you find him." Natsume nodded and walked in the opposite direction as her friends departed. Kite and BlackRose walked in the direction of the Item Shop, just as they approached they noticed Mia and Elk. An excited Elk danced around Mia, "Hey Mia, I found a great area with a lot of Aromatic Grass! Do you want to go?"

"That would be nice." With dazed eyes, Mia hung her head to look at her partner. As she smiled and raised her head again she caught sight of Kite. A faint, pleased smile creased her lips, "Hello, how are you doing?"

"Fine. How about you two?" Kite tossed back the question to include Elk. Mia released a small sigh in response to the sound of Kite's voice. Elk directed a pained look at Mia, he then turned and scowled at Kite, "We've been fine!" He boldly took Mia's hand and stormed in the direction of the Chaos Gate.

"That was weird," BlackRose scratched her head. Kite stood silently in deep thought. BlackRose overlooked his expression as she began to shop. _Elk still thinks that Mia and I have a fling. But I don't like her in that way. I like…_

"Hello…" Kite snapped out of his thoughts at the sudden short voice.

"Moonstone? Oh, hey, Natsume was looking for you earlier."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think that she went to Mac Anu." BlackRose turned around and warmly smiled. Kite elaborated, "She said she wanted to talk…"

"I must go… Thank you…" BlackRose cocked an eyebrow as their quiet friend walked away.

"Everybody's acting weird."

"Yeah…"

"Kite, what's wrong?" BlackRose reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Nothing." He moved away and headed toward the Chaos Gate.

"Kite!" BlackRose took a step forward but stopped on the second step. She stood perplexed for a moment then dashed after him. When she reached him, he was loading the last coordinates for his destination.

"Tell me what is wrong with you! You've been acting different since we talked to Mia and Elk." He sighed and prepared to confirm his area.

"Hehe, you're thinking about Mia? You still have a thing for you, don't you?" Kite turned a temperamental look in BlackRose's direction. "You have your lines crossed, Elk likes Mia. I can't like Mia when I like…" Kite looked away; he stepped into the Chaos Gate, warping to Mac Anu. BlackRose stood in disbelief, _How dare he! He could have at least finished his sentence! Damn him!_ She remained at the Chaos Gate for several minutes then prepared the coordinates for Mac Anu as well.

With a slow, depressed pace, Kite moved down the steps from the Chaos Gate and crawled to the bridge. Standing on the bridge with his arm around Natsume's waist, she and Moonstone peacefully gazed into the water. _They look completely happy. I wish that…_ He walked down the steps in the direction of the Magic Shop, at the shop he turned back and saw his friends share a gentle kiss. Kite sighed, rubbed the back of his neck and rounded the corner of the shop.

BlackRose stumbled down the steps from the Chaos Gate. "Damn it! Where is he?" She ran to the main bridge and scanned the area. Moonstone came into her sight; Moonstone and Natsume were holding each other close; _I don't want to bother them. But where would he go? Wait a minute…_ BlackRose looked around frantically, _oh what the hell!_ "Excuse me, have either of you seen Kite?"

Natsume turned to face her friend, "I haven't."

"Vacant lot…"

"Thanks!" BlackRose rushed towards the Magic Shop. She dashed down the steps, _I think he was trying to tell me something when we returned from that dungeon, but what?_, rounded the corner of the shop and crossed the small bridge. As she reached the end of the alley she found Kite sitting on the edge of the dock.

"Kite?" No response. BlackRose slowly moved closer. "Kite, please tell me what's wrong." He remained still, without a word. BlackRose walked closer until she stood at his shoulder.

"… It's…" BlackRose attempted to sit down, instead, Kite rose to his feet and moved away from her.

"Kite, were you trying to tell me something earlier?"

He turned to face her, "Ha-ha, you think?"

"You don't to be a smart ass! Well?"

"Huhhmm, yes. I wanted… I choose that dungeon for its name. I had hoped the name would be of some significance to you. I realize, I should have just said what I felt forthright." BlackRose stood limp and shocked.

"You, don't like me back?"

"…No. No, Kite, it's not that! I… it's just…" Once BlackRose stopped shaking her head, she noticed that Kite had moved to sit on a crate. Without a second thought, BlackRose crept over to him. As she came into arms length, he stood up and pulled her into his arms. He buried his face in her shoulder, she lightly wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Just tell me, do you like me or not?" His muffled voice felt warm against her bare shoulder.

She bit her bottom lip, _Why an I hesitating?_ "Yes, yes I do." He half heartily smiled, then pulled his head up to close the distance between their lips. Softly and lightly he caressed her mouth, then pulled away. BlackRose shivered all over, _Ahh, so, gentle._ Her perplexity ended when Kite whispered, "Did you like that?" BlackRose nodded, unable to speak. Kite returned the nod then gently pushed her towards a wall. With her back against the wall, his soft caressing lips worked their magic again. At the moment of his retreat she stroked his smooth cheek. A satisfied sigh escaped him and he combed his fingers through her hair. This time she leaned down and kissed him. Sighs spilled from both of their lips. Goosebumps rose on BlackRose's skin as his tender fingers trailed up and down her arm. For a second he stopped to remove his cap and tunic. In a instant he moved close again and planted light kisses on her neck and collar bones. Shivers engulfed her and sighs escaped her.

"You taste and smell good," his heavy voice whispered in her ear.

"But you haven't returned the favor," her disappointed voice chimed. In response, Kite tilted his head to the side. She lightly bit his soft skin, causing a hiss from the receiving end. He groaned and pulled away again; with his under shirt removed he pushed himself against her then began kissing her chest.

On a deep inhale BlackRose managed, "That feels good."

"Which one?" Kite repeated the process.

"Both," she moaned. Standing on trembling legs, Kite grinded against her. One hand twined in his hair while the other caressed his back. She groaned impatiently causing Kite to finger the strap of her halter top. With elegant hands he removed the halter and took one of her breast in his mouth.

"Kite.. stop teasing me… damn you…" Kite smiled and moved to the other breast. Lifting his head he once again stepped back, BlackRose reached out, running slender fingers across his toned chest. On a moan he unbuckled his pants and stepped out of them. Seductively, BlackRose slid her tights down her slender hips and slowly stepped out of them. Kite smirked, swayed forward and leaned in. He captured her mouth in his, entwined their fingers and slowly placed himself. A subdued moan evaporated into their kisses. Releasing her lips, he grinded against her. Her breaths came short and quick, and with in a second he breathed in unison. He softly nipped the hollow of her neck making her contract. In the setting sun their young bodies glinted, their moans sang a sweet melody and their movements a rhythmic love dance.

BlackRose rolled onto her side, as she opened her eyes she smiled at Kite's sleeping face. "Kite, Kite, wake up."

"Uhmm…" She leaned over his lucid body and kissed his cheek. A smile creased his lips as he opened his eyes. Unexpectedly, he rolled on top of her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Kite returned as he kissed her still ripened lips.

She finger combed his hair, "Did you sleep well?"

"Considering you wore me out, yeah." BlackRose huffed, Kite smiled and laughed.

"So what now?"

"Want to go to Chosen Forbidden Virgin again?"

BlackRose raised and eyebrow, "I don't think that that name had any significance for either of us any more."

"Maybe you're right."

"Maybe?"

"What do you say we take a couple Grunties and go for a scenic ride?" BlackRose shook her head at the change of subject but nodded in agreement. Both of them smiled, Kite rolled off of BlackRose and they gathered their clothes. Within a few minutes they were dressed and heading back to town. Before they crossed the alley bridge, Kite pulled BlackRose close and hugged her, "I love you."

She hugged him tight, "I love you too." They detached and crossed the bridged holding hands.

Written on 11/25/06


End file.
